Butterfly Kisses
by hpfanf
Summary: Harry and Cho have a row which reavels unknown feeling for a certain friend. HarryHermione. PG13. Please Review. 1st fan fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the character of the story, only the plot. J.K.Rowling ownes everything.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction that I have written so if you review I would be very grateful. Give me constructive criticim and don't worry about my feelings, I'm a strong, endurring soul.

* * *

Butterfly Kisses

By hpfanf

Chapter 1  
  
Harry was getting out Snape's dungeon when he saw Cho decending down the stairs. He called after her."Cho!Cho!." Cho stopped and turned to Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry. How are you?" Cho asked Harry in a lost-for-words-tone.  
  
"Um...fine. Thanks.Uhh I was wandering if you want to do something this weekend?, together like we did last time." Harry asked his eyes almost reaching boiling point. His legs felt like melting. His red tomato face glared at Cho waiting for an answer. _Act calm, act calm_, he told himself. _How could I calm down when I just made a big fool of myself? I shouldn't have asked Cho, maybe she still hated me for bringing Cedric dead after I [harry} escaped from Voldemort_,Harry thought. It seemed like forever before Cho was going to answer.  
  
"Is Saturday all right?" Cho asked him, disturbing the awekward silence that he thought was swallowing them.  
  
"I'm busy on Saturday. I have to meet someone. Can we make it on Sunday or Friday afterschool?" Harry asked her trying to look sorry.

Hermione had asked him to meet her on Saturday in the Three Broomsticks because she had something to tell him. He didn't want to tell Cho that he was rescheduling her suggested time for their date because he was going to meet Hermione. If he told Cho, they would definetely have another row like the one they had on Valentine's Day in Madam Puddifoot's. Harry wanted to avoid talking about Hermione infront of Cho.  
  
"Who do you have to see on Saturday?" Cho asked. Harry had dreaded and didn't want to be asked that question.  
  
"Well, it's not very important whom I'm meeting. So Sunday or Friday?" Harry asked hurriedly trying not to lead this conversation where it was obviously going.  
  
"It's Hermione Granger _again_ isn't it? You're trying to rescheduale our date so that you can see _her_ instead." Cho said in an angry and jealous voice as she stood straight to glare more veraciously at Harry.  
  
"I thought we got passed that phase. Hermione is my _friend_. And I never said that I'm going to see her. Why do you keep twisting my words around?!" Harry angerly retracted at Cho.

He was so sick of her whining and bitching about him being more than friends with Hermione, which wasn't true at all. _Or was it?_ Harry had never really thought about his and Hermione's relationship before. Yes they are friends but he had never thought about what kinds of 'friends' they were. Harry had never been more confused in his life, not counting the night when Hagrid had told him that he was a Wizard, than now. If he did have feelings for Hermione, how come he never felt them before Cho unwordly suggested it? He had never done anything to Hermione that might prove he likes her more than a friend. What if he expressed his feeling to her and she doesn't want to return them. But she she had been kissing Harry on the cheek during their stays at Hogwarts and when heading home, or rather the Drusleys. _No that's not it,_ Harry thought, _she has kissed Ron too, that doesn't mean she like him.  
_  
Harry brought himself back to the present. He was so confused about his feelings. _All because of girls, they're so annoying_, Harry thought. He was tired, hungary, and had a lot of homework to do, he didn't feel like having another row with Cho right now. He just wanted to get this over with, eat some food, and have a little fun with Ron.  
  
"Okay look, I'm really tired and I don't have time to have another arguement with you. Can we just go?" Harrry asked Cho in a annoyed and in a determined voice to end their quarreling. When he said that Cho looked as if she has been slapped on the face.  
  
"How dare you? You're the one who called me and asked for a date. Then you want to blow me off to go and run to your precious Hermione.  
  
"But, it's---" He tried to explain but Cho interrupted him.  
  
"I don't care for your excuses!" Blowed Cho at Harry. "You don't want to talk about our relationship and solve our problems than let's not talk at all. How about that?" Cho interrupted.  
  
"Relationship?Relationship? We haven't even gotten out on a proper date." Harry defended himself. Cho opened her mouth to say something but decided that it would be best if she didn't so she stalked out.  
  
_Oh well_, he thought, _maybe now I can go and enjoy what was left of my day with Ron_. He checked his watch to see what time it was. It was about seven thirty. Harry decided that the best place he would find Ron and Hermione was in the Great Hall as it was the end of the day and people wanted to rest and eat food. Well at least Ron, Hermione was probably takling with Professor Vector, her favorite Arthimancy teacher, or reading more books in the library.  
  
Thinking about Hermione brought his earlier thoughts back to his mind. He thought of telling Ron but then Ron would probably make a big deal out of it thinking Harry is insane to like Hermione more than a friend, or he [Ron] would start laughing at Harry. Ron was Harry's best friend but there are somethings that he and Ron could not share an understanding about.  
  
As Harry entered the Great Hall, he saw peeves some distant behind him scaring some first year girls, who were screaming and running ways from him. Harry strode past the Slytherin table who were all pointing their badges of "Weasly Is Our King" at him with Malfoy leading them as always. Ever since Ron had become the Gryffindor keeper, the Slytherins had risen to to their highest abilities.They were like a hundered snakes tongues hissing with Malfoy, the serpent, as their orchastrator. Harry ignored them and walked toward Hermione and Ron who were sitting at the end of the table, close to the teachers' table.

* * *

What do you guys think. Please don't just read REVIEW. If you want me to continue with the story you have to Review to show me that you want it to keep going, otherwise i'll stop writing.


End file.
